legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Console)
Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game is a video game based on the Star Wars-themed toy line by the Lego® Group, taking place during the Prequel Trilogy (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith), and a small segment from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope although all with some humorous sidelines. Lego® Star Wars was released on April 5, 2005, a full month before the final Star Wars film premiered, which surprised most people since the game contains many spoilers about the movie. It was developed and published by Traveller's Tales and Giant Entertainment for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, and Windows, with Griptonite Games developing the Game Boy Advance version. All versions were distributed on April 5, 2005 by Eidos Interactive. It was later released on the Apple Macintosh by Aspyr in August 2005, then on the GameCube in October. While billed as a "kids game", it peaked at the top of the UK charts during early May 2005, losing the spot to the official game of Episode III, but remaining on the rest of the month on the top spots of the chart. thumb|300px|right Gameplay There are a total of 59 playable characters. Every playable character, modeled like actual Lego® parts (but with far more mobility) has its own unique skills. Jar Jar Binks, General Grievous, and Grievous' Bodyguard, for example, can jump higher than most characters. The 9-year-old Anakin Skywalker, and the 10-year-old Boba Fett can crawl in narrow or small spaces where other characters are unable to go. The astromech droids R2-D2 and R4-P17 are able to hover over chasms, open certain doors, and disable other droids, excluding General Grievous and his bodyguards. Qui-Gon Jinn can swing his saber four times by attacking in the right pattern, instead of three like the other characters. Darth Maul uses a double-bladed lightsaber that is slightly faster, and General Grievous has four lightsabers, but cannot use the Force. All of the different Jedi and Sith have their own unique style of lightsaber wielding, and can use the Force to solve certain puzzles. Any unlocked character can be found walking around in Dexter's Diner, the area from which you choose what level to enter, excluding the Droideka. Lego® Star Wars also has a feature called "free play", which enables the player to play the same level again, but with the ability to switch between characters and thus get into areas containing extras the player was unable to get before. A player can use any character in free play. You can even have good and evil team up, such as Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth Maul, despite the fact that Darth Maul is the one who killed Qui-Gon Jinn. The free play option will only appear when the player finishes a level. Some characters, such as Chancellor Palpatine, the PK droid, and the Gonk Droid, can't do anything but walk, but the droids, including protocol droids and astromech droids, will not be attacked by a computer enemy. Characters in the GameCube, PS2, Xbox and PC versions There are a total of 59 characters for Lego® Star Wars, 56 in the GameCube, PS2, Xbox and PC versions. The three missing are Gungan, Tusken Raider and STAP, playable in the Game Boy Advance version. Every character has an ability, with the exception of the following three: Chancellor Palpatine can only jump, the PK can only walk around, and the gonk droid can only walk, like the PK droid, but can't be destroyed. When ever you enter free play, you get one character per ability, not including the two you choose. There also some characters in the cutscenes that are unplayable such as Boss Nass, Mawhonic, Watto, and the Kaminoans. The 56 characters for GameCube, PS2, Xbox and PC are: Levels in the GameCube, PS2, Xbox and PC versions *CHAPTER 1 BOUNTY HUNTER PURSUIT *CHAPTER 2 DECOVERI ON KAMINO *CHAPTER 3 USINE DES DROID *CHAPTER 4 LA BATAILLE DES JEDI *CHAPTER 5 LA CHARGE DES CANONIER *. CHAPTER 6 LE COMDE DOOKU * * * * * * Levels Featuring a total of 18 levels, as well as one bonus level, the game plays out in a fairly standard 3D platform fashion. However, each episode also features a vehicle-based level, which runs to a predefined route. In the case of Episode I and III this takes the form of a behind-the-vehicle view, whereas in Episode II the action is played out in an isometric view. Episode I: The Phantom Menace Chapter 1: Negotiations Prologue: "Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic! With a blockade of deadly battleships, the Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. The Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to settle the conflict..." *'Playable Characters:' Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, TC-14 *'Enemies:' Battle Droid (Security), Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Commander), Droideka *'True Jedi Status:' 40,000 studs *'Minikit:' Republic Cruiser Epilogue: After being attacked by hordes of battle droids, escaping two droidekas and finding a new 'friend' (TC-14), Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hide in a Trade Federation MTT as it is boarded onto a Trade Federation landing ship, intent on leaving an army of battle droids on Naboo to conquer it. TC-14 stays behind with its true masters, leaving the two Jedi alone yet again. Chapter 2: Invasion of Naboo Prologue: "The Trade Federation has launched a full-scale attack on the peaceful world of Naboo. Hiding aboard the landing craft, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi have secretly hitched a ride with the invasion force. Now they must make contact with local forces – before it is too late..." *'Playable Characters:' Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks *'Enemies:' Battle Droid, STAP *'True Jedi Status:' 40,000 *'Minikit:' Gungan Bongo Epilogue: Jar Jar and the Jedi meet Boss Nass, leader of the Gungans and, using the force, Qui-Gon manages to convince Boss Nass to help them out. The big leader gives them a Bongo, which they use to travel to Theed. Chapter 3: Escape from Naboo Prologue: "The Gungan ruler Boss Nass has refused to help the people of Naboo. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi have left his underwater city for the Royal Palace in Theed. As Trade Federation battle droids seize control of the Naboo capital city, Queen Amidala and Captain Panaka, her loyal protector, are powerless to repel the invasion..." *'Playable Characters:' Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Minikit:' Royal Starship Epilogue: The team leaves Naboo in the Queen's cruiser and escape from Naboo. As they leave Naboo, they have to pass the Trade Federation blockade, but thanks to R2-D2, an astromech droid, they survive. However the ship is severely damaged and they are forced to stop at Tatooine for repairs. Chapter 4: Mos Espa Podrace (Vehicle level) Prologue: Unfortunately the part they need is on sale at an outrageous price. Luckily enough for them, a small boy by the name of Anakin decides to help them out by participating in a 'podrace' which, if he were to win, would raise the team enough money to buy the part. *'Playable Vehicle:' Anakin Skywalker's Podracer *'Minikit:' Sebulba's Podracer Epilogue: Against all odds, the only Human with a high enough reaction level to participate in a podrace defeated Sebulba and won the money needed to buy the part. Anakin also chooses to leave Tatooine to train with Qui-Gon, in order to fulfill his dream of becoming a Jedi. Chapter 5: Retake Theed Palace le vol d ' anakin Prologue: R2-D2, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, Padmé Amidala and Captain Panaka return to Naboo. They request help from Boss Nass, who agrees on using his army as a distraction while the team attacks the palace to capture the Trade Federation Leader: Nute Gunray. While Jar Jar and the other Gungans confront a massive army of Battle Droids, the rest of the team infiltrates into the palace. *'Playable Characters:' Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker (Boy), Padmé (Battle), R2-D2, Captain Panaka *'True Jedi Status:' 40,000 studs *'Minikit:' Naboo Starfighter Epilogue: The team finds itself in the hangar of the palace and prepares to leave when they are confronted by Darth Maul. Panaka and Padmé understand this is the Jedi's task and leave them alone, only to be confronted with Droidekas. Anakin and R2 jump into a Naboo Starfighter, hiding, but when they notice their friends' blasters can't affect the Droidekas' shields, they use their ship to save their friends, accidentally jumping into space at the same time. Chapter 6: Darth Maul (Boss level) Locations: Theed Hangar and Generator Complex Prologue: "The Trade Federation army has been neutralized by Anakin Skywaler, but the battle continues in the Royal Palace. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi have one more enemy to face..." Darth Maul instantly proves to be worthier than the Jedi, who can do little against his dual lightsaber, and Maul backflips over a hole and lifting the bridge up with the Force. *'Playable Characters:' Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Enemies:' Battle Droid, Droideka *'Boss:' Darth Maul Epilogue: Obi-Wan was late. He didn't manage to keep up with the other two and watched his master fight Maul. Maul suddenly hits Qui-Gon in the chin using the handle of his saber, making Qui-Gon nearly fall back, and as he does that, Maul stabs Qui-Gon in the stomach. Obi-Wan is shocked at this and attacks in a burst of rage. Yet Maul pushes Obi-Wan into a pit using the Force, making the Jedi lose his saber in the process. As Maul waits for Obi-Wan's hands to tire, thus making him let go of the outcropping he was holding onto, Obi-Wan jumps up, uses the force to pull his master's saber, lands and cuts Maul in half (the top half falling into the pit behind him), all so quickly Maul couldn't have moved. Obi-Wan runs over to his master and watches him die in his hands. Later there is a celebration of the victory over the Trade Federation and official peace between Naboo and Gungans, where everything seems to end well, for now... Episode II: Attack of the Clones Chapter 1: BOUNTY HUNTER PURSUIT AVEC ZAM WESSEL ''' * * * * Chapter 2: DISCOVERY ON KAMINO '''Prologue: "Obi-Wan Kenobi has tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the planet of Geonosis. This rocky world, known for its droid production factories, forms the base of operations for the Separatist movement. While Anakin Skywalker guards Senator Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan lands his Jedi Starfighter on the planet's surface..." *'Playable characters:' Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Padmé, R2-D2, and C-3PO. *'Enemies:' Geonosian, Battle Droid, Droideka, Battle Droid (Commander) *'Minikit:' Droideka Epilogue: Anakin and the team found Obi-Wan. Unfortunately, Jango found them. The crew was outnumbered and captured. Chapter 3 USINE DES DROID Prologue: "In their attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi on the planet Geonosis, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala have been captured by Jango Fett. Obi-Wan has sent a distress signal to the Jedi Council. But hopes of rescue seem remote, as the evil Separatist leader Count Dooku and Geonosian Poggle the lesser oversee their execution..." *'Playable Characters:' Mace Windu, R2-D2, Padmé (Clawed), Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *'Enemies:' Battle Droid (Geonosis), Battle Droid (Security), Droideka, Geonosian, Super Battle Droid *'Boss:' Jango Fett *'Minikit:' Republic Gunship Epilogue: With Jango Fett dead, and the three heroes freed, things were starting to look bad for the Jedi rescuers, but when Yoda and an army of Clone troopers arrived and wiped out most of the battle droids in a few minutes, Dooku despaired and fled. But things weren't over yet, as Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped into a ship and left the arena into a massive war that was starting outside it. As the gunships lifted off, a saddened Boba Fett cradled his father's battle-scarred helmet, vowing revenge against the Jedi. Chapter 4: LA BATAILLE DES JEDI Prologue: "The Grand Army of the Republic has been called into action. Led by Mace Windu and Yoda, the new Clone forces clash with the Separatist droid armies on the planet Geonosis. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker engage with the enemy, as they pursue Count Dooku in their Republic Attack Gunship..." *'Playable Vehicle:' Republic Gunship *'Enemies:' Hailfire Droid, Homing Spider Droid *'Minikit:' AT-TE Epilogue: The ship fled as the giant Separatist Core Starship behind them exploded. Now that that was done, Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed to the hangar where Dooku was, prepared to defeat him and hopefully prevent a war. Chapter 5: LA CHARGE DES CANONIER CHAPTER 6 LE COMDE DOOKU *'Playable Characters:' Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master), Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Yoda *'Enemies:' Battle Droid, Geonosian *'Boss:' Count Dooku *'Minikit:' Solar Sailer Epilogue: Yoda had come in just in time, for Anakin was on the ground and Obi-Wan had been injured to the point where he could not fight back. However, Dooku managed to hold Yoda back by using the Force to pull down a massive crane onto Anakin and Obi-wan, and while Yoda used the Force to save the Jedi, Dooku fled. On Coruscant, Dooku met with his sinister leader, Palpatine, with the Death Star plan secure and the war underway, they both laughed at their success. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Chapter 1: Battle Over Coruscant (Vehicle level) Prologue: "The Republic is crumbling under a Separatist assault led by Count Dooku and General Grievous. In a stunning move, Separatist forces have swept into Coruscant and kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. As the Droid Army attempts to flee with their hostage, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead a desperate mission to rescue the Chancellor..." *'Playable Vehicle: Jedi Starfighter (Red), Jedi Starfighter (Yellow) *'Enemies:' Droid Tri-fighter, Vulture Droid *'Minikit:' Drop Ship Epilogue: After passing through the most adrenaline-filled space sequences, the two Jedi and R2-D2 reached Grievous's ship, however Obi-Wan's ship is damaged in the process of getting there. Chapter 2: Chancellor in Peril (Boss Level) Prologue: "High above the planet Coruscant, a deadly battle rages between Separatist forces and the Army of the Republic. On the Separatist flagship, Count Dooku and General Grievous hold Chancellor Palpatine captive. Crashing their Jedi Interceptors into the main hangar, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are surrounded by hostile droid forces..." *'Playable Characters:' Anakin Skywalker (Jedi), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III), R2-D2, Chancellor Palpatine *'Enemies:' Battle Droid (Security), Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Commander), Droideka, Super Battle Droid, Grievous' Bodyguard *'Boss:' Count Dooku *'Minikit:' Emergency Ship Epilogue: They had saved Palpatine and defeated Dooku, all seemed well. All, that is, until they met Grievous, who ran away leaving behind his skilled Magna Guards (known as Grievous Bodyguard in the game). However, the Jedi were able to defeat them and land the ship on Coruscant as Grievous escaped to Utapau on a escape pod, leaving the two Jedi behind. Chapter 3: General Grievous (Boss level) Prologue: "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have saved Chancellor Palpatine. But his captor, General Grievous, has escaped. The Jedi Council assigns Obi-Wan Kenobi the task of hunting down Grievous, who is hiding on the sinkhole world of Utapau..." *'Playable Characters:' Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III), Commander Cody *'Enemies:' N/A *'Boss:' General Grievous *'Minikit:' Jedi Starfighter (Episode III) Epilogue: With his four powerful arms, each holding a lightsaber, Grievous knocked out Cody and pushed Obi-Wan away who, like in the battle against Darth Maul, lost his lightsaber. As Grievous prepared to do a final slash against Obi-Wan, the Jedi pulled Cody's blaster to him using the Force and shot, thus finishing off the General! Chapter 4: Defense of Kashyyyk Prologue: "Obi-Wan Kenobi has taken care of General Grievous, but the Clone Wars continue. Across the galaxy, Jedi Knights lead the Army of the Republic into battle against Separatist forces. Jedi Master Yoda fights on the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk. But the Sith Lord Darth Sidious is about to reveal himself, and draw a new darkness over the galaxy..." *'Playable Characters:' Yoda, Chewbacca, Wookiee Warrior *'Enemies:' Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Commander), Clone (Episode III), Clone (Episode III, Commander), AT-RT *'Minikit:' Wookiee Flying Catamaran Epilogue: Yoda waves goodbye to his old Wookiee friends as he gets into his escape pod. Chapter 5: Ruin of the Jedi Prologue: "Palpatine has issued Order 66, turning the Clone Army against the Jedi. Across the galaxy, clones have gunned down their Jedi generals. Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi have survived, and head for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. They hope to find some answers to this shocking turn of events within the Jedi Archives..." *'Playable Characters:' Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *'Enemies:' Disguised Clone, Clone Trooper (Episode III), Clone Trooper (Episode III Commander) *ARC-170 Starfighter Epilogue: Their entire lives had been laid to ruins by the clones. As they traveled more and more through the temple, they just wanted to cry. There were no survivors from the attack, and the Temple was nothing more than a ruin. As they entered the hologram room, they took a look at a recording. What they saw filled them with terror: Anakin slaughtering Shaak Ti. Obi-Wan understood what had happened to his student and friend, and rushed to Mustafar to confront him. Chapter 6: Darth Vader (Boss level) Prologue: "Anakin Skywalker, once the young Podracing champion of Tatooine, Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi and hero of the Clone Wars, has finally given in to his secret emotions and fallen to the Dark Side. His wife Padmé rushes to the volcanic world of Mustafar, hoping to turn Anakin back from his dark path. She has no idea that Anakin's former master Obi-Wan is hiding aboard her ship..." *'Playable Characters:' Anakin Skywalker (Jedi), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *'Enemies:' N/A *'Boss:' Anakin Skywalker (Jedi), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III), or if it there are two players they fight each other. *'Minikit:' V-wing Starfighter Epilogue: The two heroes who had been friends their entire life started to grow tired of the battle that felt to have been going on for hours. But when Anakin tried to jump attack his master, Obi-Wan chopped off his legs and his good arm. Obi-Wan watched as his friend burned to death, deciding whether he should or shouldn't save him. Turning his back on his friend, he took Anakin's saber and went back to Padmé's ship. As Padmé gave birth to Luke and Leia, her twin son and daughter, she died, having lost the will to live. Meanwhile, Anakin was given the black body, making his transformation into Darth Vader complete. (This level is unique in that the two players can fight against each other, but only when they reach the final stage—in the following cutscene, Obi-Wan emerges victorious, regardless of whether or not the player controlling him defeats Anakin. Also, on free play, you could pick any boss only on single player) Episode IV: A New Hope To unlock the Episode IV door (initially marked with a "?"), the player must obtain "True Jedi Status" on all levels. In order to obtain True Jedi, the stud bar that appears at the top of the screen for every level must be filled up; it flashes and the lights move around when this is achieved. The blue studs are worth 1,000 studs, the gold studs are worth 100, and the silver studs are worth 10.When you obtain true Jedi, you get one of the 17 pieces to unlock the door. Bonus Level: A New Hope Prologue: "It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. Princess Leia Organa now has the blueprints for the Empire's new weapon, the Death Star. But her ship is intercepted and boarded by Darth Vader and his Stormtroopers..." *'Playable Characters:' Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader), Stormtrooper, C-3PO *'Enemies:' Rebel Trooper *'True Jedi Status:' N/A *'Minikit:' N/A The two characters you start with are Darth Vader and a Stormtrooper on the Tantive IV. You walk through many halls full of objects and walls which can be blasted for studs, and encounter a handful of Rebel Troopers. When you defeat them, you get to a locked door that requires a protocol droid to open it. Behind the opposite door, you will find a puzzle to solve that requires good timing; doing so will free C-3PO himself, who will join your party and get you past the locked door, behind which is a room with various sizes and shapes of Lego® bricks strewn about. Use the Force to arrange the bricks so that they spell out the word L-E-G-O, and a shower of blue studs will fall from the ceiling. After that, you have a few more Rebel scum to dispatch, and then you enter the final room, where a cut scene shows that famous scene of Leia reprogramming R2-D2...and the message "To be continued..." indicates that a sequel is coming up. Errors and inconsistencies There are number of errors and inconsistencies with Star Wars canon that exist in Lego® Star Wars. These can be put down to either the developers being limited by in-game mechanics, misinformation from Lucasfilm, or complete lack of finalized information altogether. However, they are generally considered to be simply variation on the storyline for gameplay value and entertainment. They are: Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Obi-Wan Kenobi is missing his Padawan braid (because of a non-custom minifig hairpiece). * Nute Gunray never appears exept he was introduced in the new game in 2011. * Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were separate when they met Jar Jar Binks in The Phantom Menace but in Lego® Star Wars they are together when they meet him. * In the Game Boy Advance version Super Battle Droids were present though they were not invented until Attack Of the Clones. * In the Game Boy Advance version Anakin lives in Mos Eisley instead of Mos Espa. * In the cutscenes for Mos Espa podrace level, the price tag changes between $500 and 500 cents. * At the end of the Podrace level, Anakin takes out the money from his pocket, instead of collecting it later * Darth Maul does not attack Qui-Gon on Tatooine. * Coruscant is not featured, but is mentioned in the opening scroll of Retake Theed Level. * Darth Maul, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan do not take off their capes during the respective boss level. * Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fight Darth Maul together in the final chapter of the game, whereas they fight him one after the other in the film. * Darth Maul's dual bladed lightsaber doesn't get chopped in half. Episode II: Attack of the Clones * This segment of the game starts on PURSUIT AVEC LE SPEDER DE ZAM WELLE, while the film starts on Coruscant. * In the level "Discovery On Kamino", as soon as Obi-Wan meets Jango, he and Boba run to the Slave I. * In the game the characters rescue Obi-Wan before being captured in the droid factory. * The execution posts are on different sides of the arena while in the movie, they are right next to each other. * At the end of the "Jedi Battle" level, Obi-Wan has the green lightsaber, while Anakin has the blue lightsaber. * Acklay, Nexu, Reek, and Poggle The Lesser never appear until the new game in 2011. * In the level "Count Dooku", Obi-Wan and Anakin fight Dooku together while in the movie, they fight him one after the other. Dooku also never gets hurt and fights with Yoda. * When Jango Fett's head is chopped off by Mace Windu, the helmet it empty. * C3-PO is absent from the Battle of Geonosis. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * In the game, Dooku gets one hand cut off, while in the movie, it was both. * Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine never get captured on the Invisible Hand. * During the duel with Count Dooku on the Invisible Hand, Obi-Wan is never knocked unconscious by Dooku. * Boga never appears, but she can be found in the game's coding. * Yoda is attacked by his clones in a similar way to Luminara rather than the clones sneaking up on him. * In the level "Defense of Kashyyyk", the clones work together with the droids after Order 66 is issued. * In the level "Ruin of the Jedi", the character "Disguised Clone" does not appear in the movie. This was probably done for comedic effect. In the movie, Clone Troopers all out attack the moment they see the Jedi. * In the level "Ruin Of The Jedi", on the temple holorecorder, Yoda and Obi-Wan see Shaak Ti being split apart instead of seeing random parts of the massacre. * However, Shaak Ti was not murdered on-screen in the film, and appears in other Star Wars media set after the events of Episode III. * In the final chapter, Anakin is not seen force-choking Padme. They get into an argument instead. * Near the end of the "Darth Vader" level, Anakin is seen holding a red-bladed lightsaber. * In the game, only Anakin's torso is burnt, while in the movie, his whole body is. * The music played in all 6 of the levels in this episode comes from the Original Trilogy. * The deaths of the Jedi after Order 66 was issued were not seen in the video game with the exception of the non-canononical death of Shaak Ti featured in a hologram, * The assassination of the Separtist Council never takes place. * The attempt to arrest Palpatine never takes place, although it was one of the deleted levels from the game. * The duel between Yoda and Darth Sidious never takes place. Extra *If you unlock the Episode IV level and play as Darth Vader, the hero characters in the Diner will not attack you like they do with the other Sith characters. *If you see Vader out on his own in the Diner and select him, the heroes will attack you. Deleted levels There are three (possibly four) known levels that didn't make it to the final release. Some, such as "Anakin's Flight", were practically complete. The remnants of these levels can be found with a thorough search of the install directory for the PC version of the game. It is interesting to note that this would have given the game a total of 21 levels, 22 counting the bonus chapter. Episode I: Anakin's Flight Opening Crawl: "As the battle for Naboo rages on the planet's surface, a desperate assault has been launched on the Trade Federation battleships above. Anakin Skywalker finds himself at the controls of an N-1 Starfighter, heading for the Droid Control Ship..." *'Playable Vehicle:' Naboo Starfighter *'Enemies:' Trade Federation Tank, MTT, Vulture Droids, Mini automatic cannons, Turbolasers, Giant automatic turrets. Due to take place after Chapter 5 of Episode I, a few screenshots showing two Naboo starfighters, shooting battle droids and droidekas inside the hangar of a Trade Federation battleship, were published in magazines and on the internet. This level returned in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Episode II: Bounty Hunter Pursuit This level would have been the first chapter of Episode II. Like "Anakin's Flight", it would have been another vehicle-based level with the player taking control of the speeder that Anakin "borrows" at the beginning of the film. Although no published visual evidence for this level was released, there are a few clues to its existence. The "Chars" directory in the installed PC version (a folder which holds all the character and vehicle models) has the following folders: *Playable Characters: Anakin's Speeder *Enemies: Automated laser cannons. ZAM S ' speeder *Boss: Zam's Airspeeder Some work by some of the members of the FBTB.net forums has unearthed a few of the 3D models that would have been used in this level (see screenshot, above right) and actually got some of them working in-game. However, this level was returned in the console versions of Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Episode II: Unknown deleted level Almost pure conjecture, there's a possibility that a level set between "Discovery on Kamino" and "Droid Factory" was planned, probably taking place in the form of another vehicle-based level. It would most likely have covered Obi-Wan chasing Jango Fett to Geonosis in his Jedi Starfighter, thus explaining why he had sent the holographic message that Anakin and Padmé see in the opening cutscene of "Droid Factory". It may have also covered Anakin's massacre of the Tusken Raiders on tatooine. Episode II: Asteroid Dogfight This level was planned to be part of the Attack of the Clones timeline. It was going to be set as the sequence when Obi-Wan chases Jango Fett's ship through the asteroid field. It was confirmed of existance at Wookiepedia. Episode III: Boga Chase Planned to be part of the Episode III section, this level would have taken place between Chapter 2: Chancellor in Peril and Chapter 3: General Grievous. Again, it was never completed enough to be publicly shown – its existence was discovered due to a very crude 3D model of the Boga being found hidden away in one of the program's directories. There is also an unused model for Grievous's wheel bike. Episode III: Palpatine Duel The Duel against Chancellor Palpatine, revealed to be Darth Sidious, is deleted, possibly because only two of the four Jedi that attempted to arrest Palpatine had minifigures. (Mace Windu and Kit Fisto did, while Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin did not) Cheats NR37W1 = Silly Blasters, L449HD = Classic Blasters, IG72X4 = Big Blasters, SHRUB1 = Brushes, PUCEAT = Tea Cups, LD116B = Minikit Detector, RP924W = Moustaches, YD77GC = Purple, MS999Q = Silhouettes, 4PR28U = Invincible, A sequel, LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, has been released covering the last three movies in the saga, A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi. The sequel was released on September 12, 2006. In LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, the levels from LEGO Star Wars are combined and updated to include powerbricks, vehicles, and other aspects found in LEGO Star Wars II. New playable characters, such as Watto and Boss Nass were added and the deleted level involving the pursuit of Zam Wessell was re-introduced. See also *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' External links *Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga on SWGames, the Star Wars Gaming wiki * Official website * PC Demo (198MB) * Gamespot review * IGN review * Gamespot PS2 review * Gamespy PS2 review * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game on MobyGames {C Category:Games